Going Up
by LithMuffin
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Bella and Edward end up in a sticky situation when they get stuck in an elevator going up. There is chemistry that both of them can't ignore. Bella's bold attitude and Edward's panty dropping smile leads them in a situation they both wish happened differently.


**So here I am again, this is another O/S that came to mind whilst I was watching something with an elevator/lift in it.**

**Bella and Edward end up in a sticky situation when they get stuck in an elevator going up. There is chemistry that both of them can't ignore. Bella's bold attitude and Edward's panty dropping smile leads them in a situation they both wish happened differently. However, they both live with no regrets. Once the elevator starts moving, they are in for a shock. Getting off at the same floor may just be the best thing to ever happen to them. **

**This will be in BPOV, OOC, AH and once juicy lemon. **

**I hope you enjoy this and I'll see you at the bottom ;)**

"Yeah Alice I miss you too. No I'm not doing anything. No I'm still single, you know I am, I told you so yesterday I haven't got magic powers! Are you sure you're not doing anything? Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes. I can't wait to see you pixie! Ok bye doll." The beauty about having Alice as a best friend is that one phone call conversation can last only a few minutes but we are able to cover almost everything in that time.

I've only known her for a few years but it feels like we were separated at birth. I work with her hubby Jasper at my Late Granddads publishing company. I have finally managed to take a few days off and spending the time with Ali seems like a brilliant idea.

I quickly made sure Darcy –my cat- had enough food for tonight, just in case I stayed the night at Ali's. I locked up and made my way downstairs to my vintage Camaro parked outside my apartment.

I can't believe this beauty is still running as smoothly as when my granddad got it. He left me the car in his will along with the cottage by the lake back in Forks. It's been a while since I've been there; that's probably because I don't really like going there by myself. Don't get me wrong I love the peace and quiet being there alone and burying myself in manuscripts and other books, but sometimes I just wanna be able to scream my head off as a hot guy makes me cum. Let's face it, the only thing that could hear me are the animals around us.

However, there is no us, there haven't been an us for five years now. Yup I've been a single pringle for five lonesome years. After catching my ex fucking with my secretary and then getting an invite to their wedding, I've had some trouble trusting men. I've lost count with the amount of vibrators I've been through, none of them just felt good enough.

Whilst I've been down memory lane, I didn't realise I was already near Alice's apartment. I quickly found a parking space and smirked at the guys drooling over my car. I love the way their eyes pop out as they see me climb out of the car. Not that I'm some sort of hot shot but because a chick is driving a muscle car.

I locked my baby up and made my way inside the apartment. I greeted the receptionist and made my way towards the elevator. As I waited for the ding, I noticed the most beautiful man walk towards me. This scene would be perfect if it were in slow motion, you know, like they do in movies.

He wore fitted grey striped slacks that hugged his very obvious muscly legs and thin suspenders hanging down his quads, grey chucks and a plain black t-shirt. His copper hair was messed up in all sorts of directions and it looked like he just got out of bed.

I've been to this apartment countless of time yet I've never seen him here before. He must be visiting someone, for some reason I just hope it's not a girl.

Once I took my eyes off his chest I found him staring back at me with an amused look on his face. I blushed like a little girl and ducked my head. I have no idea why I was going all shy around a guy because that's just not me.

The ding finally alerted me that the elevator has arrived. Once the doors opened I stepped inside and did a little happy dance as he stepped in behind me and we were the only ones inside.

"What floor?" Wow that is one sexy voice

"Erm eight please." What with all this shy shit Swan?

"Sure thing." He actually winked at me and once again I'm doing my happy dance.

We started going up and I could feel his eyes on me, as I turned to look at him the elevator stopped mid-way through floor 2 and 3.

"Oh shit, we're stuck." Surprise washed over him, probably because he didn't expect me to swear.

He started hitting all the buttons trying to make the elevator react but it was no use, we were literally stuck here, in the elevator, together, in this small space. Was it just me or is it really getting hot in here?

"I guess we gotta call for help. Do you have cell reception?" I felt like every word the left his mouth is dripping in sex.

I quickly took out my Blackberry and with slight disappointment noticed that I had no cell reception.

"I got nothing, you?" he kept staring at me as he dug into his front pant pocket and took out his own Blackberry. I was expecting him to frown but I noticed the sexy smirk come over his face and I just wanted to drop on my knees and worship whatever he was hiding in his pants.

"How about you press on that little red button and alert them?" I cocked my head to the side and watched him. He held my gaze and then his eyes began wondering down my body. I felt my body heat up with the path his eyes took.

I was going to be a pile of gooey shit by the time this elevator starts moving.

He pressed the button and we heard alarms start ringing. He raised his eyebrows at me and I was about to say something smart but I was interrupted with the sound of crackling and then a voiceover sounded through some sort of speaker.

"_We apologise ladies and gentlemen but we seemed to have a problem with the cords. Unfortunately a repair man isn't available at the moment but one should be here in two hours maximum. Please be patient and we will get you out of there shortly. Thank you." _

"I guess we might as well get comfortable." He sat down on the floor and stretched his muscly legs out in front of him.

I shrugged and followed his lead, I however, sat cross legged and I was glad my dress covered my dignity. Not that I dint want to flash this guy, but I should at least get to know his name.

"I'm Edward, by the way." He was smirking again but stretched his hand out nevertheless.

I shook his hand

"Bella."

Chemistry, that's what I felt when our hands touched. It was really weird feeling anything for a guy. Yeah I've spoken to hot guys before but I never felt anything before.

oo0oo

It's been a good ten minutes before conversation between us picked up again. Surprisingly, the silence wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, him being a stranger and everything.

"So how comes I've never seen you here before? I mean I come here a lot because my best friend lives here. Have you just moved in or are you visiting someone?"

"Well you haven't seen me before because I live all the way Chicago. I'm here visiting." Who is he visiting? Please don't tell me it's a girlfriend!

"Oh I see, your girlfriend must find it hard with the distance…" I left it at that, wanting to dig deeper but I don't want to come across as desperate, even though I really am.

"I haven't got a girlfriend Bella. I'm visiting my little sister actually. How about you? Is there a guy in your life?" he was smirking at me again, but I didn't care because I was currently in the middle of my happy dance again.

"I have a male cat if that counts. And my nth vibrators." This is the Bella I know and love, not the shy little shit that came out earlier. As I looked up at him I was greeted with the most amazing sound and sight of him laughing. It was one of them proper manly laughs with shaking shoulders and everything. He looked so fucking hot when he laughed.

I smiled at him as he looked at me again and I'm glad we got that out of the way.

"Why do I find it hard to believe you're single Bella?" this time, he tilted his head to the side and assessed me again.

"I could say the same about you Edward. Or are you more accustomed to a different girl every night?" as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them because a pained look crossed his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you're promiscuous. It's just, fuck I mean look at you Edward. You're fucking hot."

A smile crossed his face but it didn't reach his eyes. Fuck, me and my big arse mouth always gets us in trouble.

"No it's fine, don't worry about it. You don't know me so it's ok. Now I wonder why everyone makes that assumption." He looked at the space beside me and it looked like he was lost in thought.

We sat in silence for a bit and I carried on watching him. When his eyes met mine again he gave me a genuine smile and I automatically smiled back. He just had this effect on me.

"My ex-girlfriend cheated on me actually. Yeah she lives here in Seattle, she works in publishing and she fucked some guy she worked with. I then got a fucking invite to their motherfucking wedding. As if I was going to attend that shit." I stared at him, in complete shock. Not believing what was coming out of his sexy mouth.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he looked slightly concerned.

"Erm was her name Jessica by any chance?" this time he looked shocked.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"She was my secretary. It was my ex-boyfriend she was fucking. At least you didn't walk in on that shit. I had the cleaners bleach her desk twice before I let my new assistant use it. I would have gladly bought her a new one." He stared at me, still in shock and then he laughed again. I could get lost listening to his laugh.

Great, now I'm going all soppy on this sex god.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You work at Swan Publishing?" wow he's actually heard of it.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you." I winked at him and he smiled at me and then he looked confused. It was quite adorable.

"You own it?"

"It was my granddads, he passed away and left it for me. I have no fucking idea how to run a publishing house but I seem to be doing a great job with it. I don't see myself doing anything else, I love books, I always have." He once again gave me a genuine smile and I felt all shy again.

"Sounds great. Sorry about you having to walk in on them. That must have sucked, at what point did you walk in?" he was amused again and I loved the slight dimple on his left cheek. I wanted to lick it.

"Just as he was sticking his tiny dick into her. The chick already had her 'o' face for crying out loud!" we both laughed and it sounded even better with my laugh joining his.

"Hmmm yeah, if I remember correctly, she is very easy to please." I don't think I could put a name to the look that was on his face, it looked similar to disgust.

I wanted to see him smile again.

"So you got the wedding invite too? If we would have went, I probably would have met you then and I'd try and coax you into steeling their thunder." I winked at him and was glad to see him smile. Then that crooked sexiness formed on his face and I was wet again.

"How would you have done that? I take it you got the invite too then." This is going to be fun.

"Well I would have most likely walked up to you, introduced myself as the ex-girlfriend of the grooms and then would have made sure you had a few drink and I would have taken you out back and fucked you. If you didn't beat me to it." I looked up at him through my eyelashes and noticed the way he swallowed and something stirred in his tight trousers.

I was desperate to lick whatever was there.

"What makes you so sure I would be the first one fucking you?" hands down, no one else on this planet could make the word 'fucking' sound so sexy.

"You saying you wouldn't want me wrapped around you, screaming your name as you make me cum, loving the fact that everyone has probably heard us?" I tilted my head to the side, waiting for his reply, biting my lip on purpose.

The hardness of his dick was obvious through his slacks. Damn he is a big boy.

The sexual tension between us increased by a million and I felt myself starting to pant a little, hopefully not loud enough for him to hear or obvious to see. I saw him looking at my now outstretched legs, his eyes stayed on my crotch and he slowly licked his lips.

Now, I've seen my fair share of porn and nothing has turned me on as much as Edward licking his lips like that.

"You shouldn't say shit like that Bella." Erm, I was not expecting that.

"Why not? Five years Edward, I've been alone five years. For five years my hand got acquainted with my clit pretty well, fuck even longer than that. Even Mike didn't have a fucking clue what he was doing. You Edward, to me you look like you know exactly what to do with a woman's pussy." I was definitely panting by now and he definitely knew it.

He stared at me, he stared at me for a long time. I was still panting under his gaze. It felt like he was searching for something but I can't tell what.

"How the fuck have you been alone for five years? Look at you Bella! You're fucking beautiful!" his own breathing has picked up and I don't know how much longer I'm going to hold out before I pounce on him.

"Trust issues Edward. I find it hard to trust men. And there you are, making me so fucking wet and turned on, I almost forgot what it feels like."

"You trust me?"

"Yes." I was expecting my reply to shock me, but it didn't, I really do trust him. I don't know him, but I trust him.

"How can you? You don't know me Bella, for all you know, I could be some fucked up druggy looking for an escape."

"Is that what you are?"

"No. But I see a fair share of them motherfuckers when they are brought in an ambulance because they overdosed. I save lives for a living Bella. I don't have a social life, my colleagues think I live at the fucking hospital because I'm always there. Yet everyone assumes I sleep around, I don't. It's not the way I was raised yet I can't stop thinking about you riding my dick Bella."

He was sitting a foot away from me. I crawled over and straddled his waist. He didn't take his eyes off me as he put his hands under my dress and on my ass. He drew me in closer and I finally wrapped my hands in his hair. I gently tugged on it and a slow groan escaped his mouth.

He kneaded my ass cheeks as I kept tugging on his hair and his lips attacked my neck. They were soft and wet as they slowly travelled down to my collarbone and back up to my ear. As his stubble brushed against my now sensitive skin, it automatically made me grind against him.

"Is this what you want Edward? Is this how you want me to ride you? Do you really want me Edward? Are you happy not seeing me again after this is all over?"

"Yes, yes, yes and no. I don't think this will be enough. I have a fucked up feeling I'll want more."

"I hope you do want more. Fuck baby you feel so good." I threw my head back as he met my grinds against him. The increase in friction was driving me wild with desire for this man.

His hand snaked to my pussy, he slowly ran his thumb up and down the slit through my panties. As his thumb travelled up to my clit, he gently pressed on it and I wanted to moan out at the pleasure that ran through me. My scream was muffled into his mouth as his lips finally attacked mine. His lips were soft but the kiss was needy, he needed this as much as I did.

Never in a million years did I think I would be having sex in a broken down elevator, but I'm sure Alice would be pissed with me if I just dragged him into her apartment and fucked him on her sofa.

He finally slipped his hand inside my panties and started working on my clit again. The sound of my wet pussy spurred him on even more as the kiss intensified.

"Fuck Bella you're so wet baby."

"It's all for you. You made me this wet. Please, Edward, make me cum." I was a hot panting mess on his lap as his fingers worked me over to orgasm.

I carried on grinding on his hand, the more I kept grinding, the faster his fingers worked. I was so close to coming that I felt like I was going to pass out. It has been way too long since someone else has helped me reach my climax.

"Yesss….unghhh Edwardddd….yesss"

"Come on Bella. Does it feel good baby?" he bit on my lip after calling my baby and it made me moan out loud.

At the back of my mind, I tried to remember whether these elevators have cameras but to be honest, I really didn't give a fuck at this point. Because I this point, I feel that tingling sensation at the pit of my stomach.

"So good, Edward. So good." I moaned out as his fingers worked faster.

"Cum on my fingers Bella!" he groaned into my ear.

Edward circled my clit with his thumb one more time and I was done. My orgasm was so intense that I found it hard to catch my breath and I really did see stars at the back of my fucking eyelids.

"Fuck you look so hot when you cum." As I rode out my release I realised that he didn't get one.

I rested my forehead against his and ran my hand down from his hair to his dick. I palmed it gently at first and then began rubbing it. His eyes were locked with mine the whole time my hand was working him. Fuck me he is huge.

"I want you Edward." I moaned closing my eyes.

When I opened them again, his were ablaze with desire.

I didn't care if this feels cheap.

I didn't care that I didn't even know his last name.

I didn't care that I don't know his age.

I didn't care whether he had a condom or not either.

All I cared about was having his dick inside me.

My hands worked on the zip and he lifted his hips up so I could slide them down a little. I was surprised to see he's gone commando.

"Fuck." I whispered and when I looked up at him, he had that crooked smile plastered on his face. I felt his dick slap against my thigh as I set him free, the sound of his dick slapping against my skin was simply too hot.

"Fuck." This time it was him who said it.

I sat back a little and moved my dress out of the way so that I could see that I was working with. I wrapped my hand around the shaft and began working my hand up and down his dick. The head of his dick was already glistening with pre-cum and I was dying to lean down and taste it.

I moved my eyes away from his dick to his eyes and he was watching me again. I licked my lips and noticed him swallow hard again. Without taking my hand off his dick, I scooted further down his legs, holding his gaze and leaned down and kissed the top of his dick. His quick intake of breath and the way his body stiffened told me he wasn't expecting it.

I kissed the tip once more, all the while working him with my hand. I noticed how he slowly began lifting his hips along with my strokes.

He was absolutely delicious and I wanted more.

I took him into my mouth, well as much as I could and covered the rest with my hand.

"Fuuucckkkk!" he groaned out as my mouth descended down his dick. My hand and mouth worked in sync to make sure he got as much pleasure out of this as I could give him.

I saw his hand twitching beside him and I realised he was itching to put it on my head. I moved my free hand and grabbed his right hand and placed it on top of my head. He quickly inhaled again and then grabbed my hair slightly and began guiding me at the pace he wanted.

"I want to be inside you when I cum Bella, but I'm finding it really hard to tell you to stop. Fuck baby this feels sooo good!" I felt myself getting wet even more than I already was at his words.

I wanted him to come inside me too.

I released his dick from my mouth with quite a loud pop and then moved up his legs again. His eyes were black with desire and I'm sure they matched my own.

"I want your dick inside me Edward." We stared into each other's eyes and then he slowly lifted me up and aligned his cock with my pussy.

I didn't wait for him to lower me down and I took matters into my own hands. The feel of his dick inside me was doing all sorts of crazy things to my insides.

But most of all, it felt right.

It felt like his dick was made for me.

We both moaned as I lifted myself up and then down on his dick again.

"Fuck Bella! If I knew this would feel so good I would have fucked you earlier!" his declaration made me want to do a happy dance again but I was quite busy riding his dick at the moment.

Edward placed his hands on my ass again and slammed me down on his dick hard and fast.

It was exactly what I needed.

I needed raw and rough sex and he was giving it to me.

He moaned and I couldn't help but kiss him. Our kiss was gentler than the way I was riding him. But it felt right. Everything this man was doing felt fucking right and there was no way I wasn't going to see him again.

"I can feel your pussy tightening on me Bella, I know you're close. I'm nearly there Bella, fuck baby I'm so close." I don't know how he was able to form words let alone sentences at this point.

"Mmhmmm" I moaned and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I picked up my pace.

We moved in sync and the now all too familiar feeling covered my body again. I felt him go harder inside me and I knew it won't be long before he comes inside me.

I should give myself a clap for the fact they I carried on taking the pill. Even though having a baby with this man didn't seem like such a bad fucking idea.

"Come on Bella cum with me beautiful." His hand moved to my clit and I screamed his name out in ecstasy.

"Edwardddd!"

"Fuuuckkk!"

We both held on to each other like our life depended on it as we rode out our releases.

We sat there panting as my forehead rested on his again. He gave me his crooked smile and then kissed my lips again.

I was about to say something stupid to him but then I screamed in surprise as the elevator started moving again.

"Shit that scared the crap out of me, fuck I bet I look like a mess!" I quickly got off him and my legs still felt a little shaky as I stood but he was soon beside me, holding me up and smiling down at me.

"You look like you've been thoroughly fucked Miss Swan." I smirked at him and then stood up on my tip toes to give him a kiss.

"Will I ever see you again after this Edward?" I was definite he could hear the despair in my voice. I fixed my panties whilst he zipped his slack back up and straightened hit top out and I did the same with my dress.

He then bent down and picked up my Blackberry that was on the floor. He typed in his number and then handed it back to me.

"I'd be the biggest idiot to let you out of my sight Bella." As he leaned down to kiss me, the elevator stopped and the doors opened to Alice's floor.

"Well this is my stop." I told him as I stepped out and noticed him do the same.

"Yeah mine too." I beamed up at him and then we walked down the corridor together. It was a bit weird that he followed me because I know for a fact Alice is the only girl living on this floor. He did say he was here to see his sister.

We both looked at each other and he raised his eyebrow at me and then stopped with me outside Alice's door.

"Why are you here to see my sister?" he looks so cute when he's confused.

"Why are you here to see my best friend?"

"You mean Alice is your best friends?" he asked and then smirked at me.

"You mean Alice is your sister?" I smirked back at him.

We were then disturbed by the sound of squealing as the door burst open and out came Alice.

"What took you guys so long?" she hit Edward's chest and then hugged me.

"We got stuck in the elevator." We both said.

**So what do you think? **

**I know this is a bit short but I wasn't planning on dragging it out. **

**I would also like to thank you gorgeous people for putting my stories on favourites :D I noticed that some of you have put Silver Moon on Story Alerts, right now, I don't have any intensions of carrying on that story as it's a one shot. But if you put me on your Author Alerts I'm sure I'll keep you posted.**

**Leave me some love sugars 3 **


End file.
